you've got a friend
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Collaborative work between myself and Droiture LeReve. Brandy is a teen at McKinley High before the accident that took her higher brain function. Can she be saved from her own skin once more? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by glee episode "Born this way" I worked on it with Droiture LeReve and lets hope it doesnt stink.

Neither of us own Glee, so if anyone's looking to sue us, go bug someone else. - Droiture LeReve

http : / www . fanfiction . net / ~droiturelereve

Remove the spaces to get to her profile! Read her stuff because it's totally awesome and she needs a self-esteem boost.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer day as three small children were playing in a park sandbox. In the box there were two boys building a sandcastle on a little girl's feet. The girl was making a little crown of flowers.<p>

"Do you think that we will be friends forever?"

"Of course Brandy we will what do you think Blaine?" one of the boys asked

"Kurt you are so true and you Brandy will be our queen" Blaine said

"Blaine she wouldn't be queen she would be a goddess" Brandy just blushed. The three started to tickle each other not wanting to let their friend ship to die.

Years past and they all had grown into three wonderful teens and still had their friendship. Though they still were friends Blaine had gone to a more private school and Kurt did for a while but had come back to McKinley High. Brandy had a few problems with the students but she had her friends to help her through it. She was extreme happy for her sixteenth birthday was coming up and it was about twelve years since she met Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt had a special surprise for their friend. She was turning sixteen and they had a mini show for her. They had been planning this for a couple of months. She was the one that kept their childhood friendship together. Kurt and Brandy sat eating a meal that Kurt had made. They were waiting for Blaine to come visit with the Warblers.

"Kurt why is it that Blaine went to another school then with us?" Brandy asked

"I have no idea but he might be looking to transfer to be with us." Kurt said

"Kurt I have a secret that has been plaguing me for a while now. I don't know how to get it off my chest"

"You can tell me sweetheart I can't help take some of the burden off you" Just then the warblers bus arrived and Blaine walked by.  
>"Hey Kurt Brady" Blaine left a kiss with Kurt then went off to the office with the other boys.<p>

"Brandy what where you saying?"

"Nothing much but what was that" Brandy said

"I am with Blaine have been for a few weeks now and I want to help you with relieving some stress for you"

"It is nothing but how much I like your scarf." Brandy just turned and left. Kurt just stood there when he realized that he wasn't wearing a scarf.

"Brandy, I'm not wearing a scarf today"

"It's a pretty scarf so nice and pink and you know pink is my second favorite color"

"But Brandy what are you taking about" Kurt lost her in the crowd and once he got out side he saw her car drive off down the street and away with the answers that he was looking for. Kurt sighed and turned back to class. He hoped that she would be at the dinner he had planned to have at his house.

"Kurt, will you stop pacing the floor, she probably had some chores to do before coming." Blaine said at Kurt's as they waited for the last member to arrive.

"I know but it has been almost an hour and the meal is getting cold and the chowder is not going to reheat well."

"Give her another couple of minutes her car is on its last legs so it might be driving slowly." Kurt nodded and sat down and took a sip of his sparkling water. Another hour passed and Finn came down and turned on the TV to the news.

"Finn can you please go back up to your room to watch the TV"

"Cant it's busted again from my games and it's for one of my classes."

"Whatever just keeps it down and don't get in my way." Finn just rolled his eyes and continued watching. Kurt and Blaine eat the meal for they couldn't wait any longer for Brandy. Finn was quiet until…

"Hey dudes come here"

"Finn please don't call us that" Kurt said

"The news station has a segment on a car accident" Finn said

"So what does that have to do with us?" Blaine asked

"Look at the car I think you might recognize it" on the TV screen there was a totaled 70s Buick. The only thing that made Kurt fly off the handle was a little bumper sticker on the fender of the car. The sticker was the name Brady that was hand drawn with different memories that she and Kurt had shared as they grew up. Kurt froze like a gelatin square in liquid nitrogen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt, Blaine and Finn's eyes were on the TV screen as the new continued to cover the accident. The boys watched as they news covered the location and talked with police. The story went that one driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and sent the second car over the side and into the forest. Both drivers were pulled from their cars and declared dead at the scene and both were males in the range of thirty to fifty.

"If the drivers of the cars where both male, then were is brandy?" Kurt wanted to know

"Kurt come sit down and relax Brandy must have forgotten her keys in her car again and was stole again." Blaine asked

"But then why didn't we get a call from her cell-phone?"

"Oh I saw that she broke it in the hall way after first period yesterday must not have the money to buy a new one" Finn said

"Kurt tomorrow we shall go to Brady's house and get some answers" Blaine said as he got Kurt to calm down and think things through. The two boys made plans about going to find were brandy went but the things wouldn't be that easy. Kurt waited for weeks to know anything about Brady. She wasn't in school and the school secretary said that her parents had called saying she was sick with a bad cold.

Blaine lived closer to brandy and noticed that her home was for sale, along with no one telling where her parents had moved to. Kurt and Blaine also tried calling one of Brandy's aunts that basically was told very thing that was going on or she would find out herself, but she knew nothing.

Three months passed and Kurt was getting nervous. He wanted to know where his friend was. The glee club was beginning to worry about Kurt when he started to were black day after day. Though their friend was clearly depressed they did nothing about it. That is until a teacher stopped Kurt in the hallway near Rachel's locker.

"Lady Trousers! Why are you so gloomy today though it's a better view than your normal look" Coach Sylvester said

"Sorry coach I can't find one of my friends" Kurt said

"You sure they are at this school and not at that other school you went to"

"I'm sure. Maybe you heard anything about her. Her name is Brandy Heutz?"

"Now why would I want to know anything about a nobody girl like her"

"I was just asking. Thanks anyway" Kurt went off to class worse than when he was before. Rachel had heard everything and went to call an emergency meeting that Kurt wasn't to go to.

"So why did you call this meeting Rachel and should we wait for Kurt" Santana asked

"It's about Kurt. He has been depressed lately and this leads him to not singing and practicing. I learned today that he is having trouble trying to find his friend Brandy." Rachel said

"Man I should have noticed. There was a car accident about four months ago and one of the cars was Brandy's but it wasn't brandy in the car so Kurt and Blaine were trying to find her but everything has led to a dead end." Finn said

"Is there anything that we can help him with?" Artie asked

"Let's try just getting him to be cheerful again." Britney said. The club went to work on a way to get their friend back.

Kurt walked home which was probably not the best thing for him at the moment. He just let his feet take him where he would find some sort of comfort. He walked onto a deserted plot of land that had been a playground at one time before a gang of motorcycles used it as a gang meet. Kurt followed his feet down a hidden dirt road behind the playground to a abandoned home that must have been well built for there was hardly any holes in the walls or roof.

Inside the house was where he had kept some of his most precious memories. There was a pale and shovel from when he and Brandy first met Blaine; an old hat and scarf that was used on a snowman for many years. Hundreds of pictures filled the walls of the room of Blaine, Kurt and Brandy when they first got bikes to first day of school the year before Blaine started to attend privet school.

What Kurt loved most about this place was that he could always find Brandy here when she disappeared. He couldn't count the times when his parents got a call about where she was. Brandy's parents were never the people that had money for extra things and when her grandfather died, they had very little means of support after due to the rest of her family not wanting to help out, thus many of the memories in the room where of Brandy and her grandfather. One particular idem was a music box that her grandfather had hand crafted that played pure imagination from _Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory_.

The outside of the box was a dark chocolate color and inside a caramel like a candy bar. The top of the box had the first three lines of the song

Hold your breath  
>Make a wish<br>Count to three

Kurt remembered how distraught Brandy was when her parents tried to sell the music box at the yard sale to help support themselves. Kurt went over bought the music box then brought it to the hide out so that when she wanted to she could come and listen to it and think of her grandfather. Kurt cranked the key then opened the box and it still played. The music filled the room and Kurt just couldn't help but sing with the song.

Come with me  
>And you'll be<br>In a world of  
>Pure imagination<br>Take a look  
>And you'll see<br>Into your imagination

AS Kurt sung it seemed that all the pictures of Brandy came to life and sung with him. He felt as if he was with her in the room playing with the many toys that had now been covered with dust. He was holding the music box as he journeyed down memory lane with the toys and keep sakes that were there.

We'll begin  
>With a spin<br>Traveling in  
>The world of my creation<br>What we'll see  
>Will defy<br>Explanation

If you want to view paradise  
>Simply look around and view it<br>Anything you want to, do it  
>Wanta change the world?<br>There's nothing  
>To it<p>

Kurt had by now placed the music box down as it continued to play as he sat on the floor and looked at the ceiling where there were thousands of little glow-in-the-dark stars that had taken hours to put up. Brandy had asked for the stars to be put up in case it rained and they couldn't sleep outside. This way they could watch the stars any kind of weather.

There is no  
>Life I know<br>To compare with  
>Pure imagination<br>Living there  
>You'll be free<br>If you truly wish to be

If you want to view paradise  
>Simply look around and view it<br>Anything you want to, do it  
>Wanta change the world?<br>There's nothing  
>To it<p>

There is no  
>Life I know<br>To compare with  
>Pure imagination<br>Living there  
>You'll be free<br>If you truly  
>Wish to be<p>

As the music ended Kurt had taken to lying on the ground and tears came out of his eyes. It took a while but once he got himself back together he sat up and put the music box back on its shelf and went home.

The next day Mr. Schue came in and had an enormous smile on his face like he just made out with the Miss Holliday in the broom closet again.

"Guys I have great news, the New Directions and the Warblers will be performing at a local hospital rehab center in a few weeks."

"That's great Mr. S but why are we going to sing in a rehab center?" Santana asked

"This rehab center has patents that have disabilities or have been in an accident that limits their time outside the rehab walls now we I have the list of song right he…." Artie came rolling in as fast as his arms could push him.

"Artie slow down you nearly sent Mr. Schue to the hospital" Rachel said and she and Puck brought Artie to a stop

"Sorry but guys you will not believe who I think I saw today"

_Couple hours earlier_

Artie and his father were driving to his therapy session that had been schualed for the month. He hated going for the doctors at the center were always to rough with his legs and made him not want to go each month. It was going to be painful if he wasn't careful.

Coming up to the building he noticed that the adult kids toys where coming out of the storage lockers so he figure some of the mental wards were going to be coming out later. Artie's father pulled up and got Artie's wheelchair out of the car and helped Artie in to the chair then into the building. The therapy was as predicted painful as the doctor was pushing and pulling Artie's legs in ways that they were not meant to go.

After the therapy as his father was Artie back into the car to go to school he looked over to the playground where the patents were out and using the giant adult size shuffle cars and banging into each other when Artie noticed one face that was shocking but to be sure he pulled out his year book from his bag and flipped the pages to the junior class and his eyes widened in shock.

Artie was dropped off and he zoomed into the class nearly running Mr. Schue over and knocking out his knee.

"Artie slow down you nearly sent Mr. Schue to the hospital" Rachel said and she and Puck brought Artie to a stop

"Sorry but guys you will not believe who I think I saw today"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has a bit of weirdness due to my mental lack of sanity

* * *

><p>The sun was rising as people started to make their way to work or home is some cases. One particular person was doing his morning rounds of the hospital where he had covered two night shifts and was ready to go home and sleep till the following morning. His job was to check and make sure no one had died or left during the night. Though the building was in a remote area there were a few times where the center had lost some one from sleep walking.<p>

The nurse checked each room and just counted the beds and moved on due to his lack of sleep.

"Ok two in the room check….three in the room check….one…no two in that room check." This went on for a good hour and he still had half the center to do. He was making his way to the next ward and the first one on his list he groaned about.

"Patient 867 great I have to actually go into the room and check to make sure they are in." He turned the corner to the patient's room where he saw three nurses standing around.

"Why are you three standing there?" the nurse asked

"I went in to wake the patient and they bit me" one nurse said

"I heard his scream and came to help him" the second nurse said

"What is going on here I see four people without a job if I don't get answers soon." The head nurse of the whole center was addressing the four nurses. She wasn't an office nurse but she wasn't kind of nurse to get her hands dirty so she was basically a nurse to check on how things were doing.

"Nurse Margret I was doing my rounds when I came to this area." The first nurse said

"I went to walk the patent in there for breakfast when she bit my finger" This put Margret in a foul mood.

"Ok here is the deal your fired" she pointed to the first nurse and took the clipboard from him and gave it to the nurse that had come to help "You finish his rounds then double check on some of the older patents" The nurse nodded "you grow a set" she pointed to the nurse with the bit finger "and lastly you go clean some bed pans or something" the fourth one nodded and they went to work or leaving the center. Once the four had left the hall Margret went into the patient's room to wake them.

When Margret entered she say a young women sitting on the bed and had a sad face on.

"I don't mean to bite him I was playing" the patent said

"Sweat heart I'm not mad but you need to not bite people. Now let's get ready for breakfast and a surprise"

"A Surprise what is it what is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"I guess but I dress myself today kay"

"I guess now hurry up or your breakfast will get cold." The patent nodded and went to work on getting dress. Margret went off to finish waking up patents and getting them down to the dining room for their meal. She was making her final count when she noticed that there was one last patent left. She was heading to get the patent when a receptionist came in.

"The school groups are here and setting up also there is…" the receptionist stopped when they saw a patent walking towards the doors.

"Sweet hearts where do you think you are going?" the receptionist asked

"School I'm going to be late I got to go" she ran out to a car that was used to help patents learn how to drive.

"And where do you go to school hun?"

"McKinley High" and with that she was gone.

"Isn't that one of the schools that is to perform for our patents today?"

"This can't be good"

Outside the building a couple of buses were unloading its students and its stage setup as Margret came out. She had watched the young patent run out and drive down the track. The students were watching the nurse and wondering what was going on.

"Sorry about that it was one of our patents they have a tendency to run off but she comes back in an hour or so. Now do you need any help with getting the stuff to the right area?"

"No nurse Margret I am here to help" Artie Abrams said

"Artie I didn't know that you were coming" Margret said

"I know but it was sort of last minute and which patent I might be of some help there"

"Oh don't worry she can't get far and you are our guest today and not a patent so go enjoy this time with your classmates" Artie nodded and rolled off with Britney following him with a box. Margret walked around to the second bus where the few teachers were unloading a couple of amps.

"Is one of you Mr. Schue?"

"I am and what can I help you with?"

"I just want you to know that there will be one straggler who should be back in an hour or so and I would like at least two members to wait for her"

"sure. Kurt Blaine can you help Mrs. Chevy here with helping a patent here"

"Sure Mr. Schue but why are we needed to help?" Kurt asked

"She is going to be a little late and she needs a chaperone to get anywhere and the nurses are needed inside"

"Ok so what is the patents name?" Blaine asked

"Let's see…Brandy Heutz" Kurts eyes widened like a kid being told they were going to Disney world. Though in his mind he thought "oh gaga"


End file.
